My OCs
by Phemon13
Summary: Ok, the first chapter was a question about OCs/Crossovers so it "begins" on Chapter two! Constructive criticism welcome!
1. A Question

**My OC(?)'s**

Okay let me give you the rundown... I want extra "college friends" for Leo and Aeris BUT: I don't know the original users for some OCs that are being used currently; I don't want to make any discreet new OCs that noone can picture nor relate; and Ternaldo, Krug, Pantsman, and all of the other vg cats characters wouldn't be in college.

Then it dawned on me... The only anthropomorphic characters I know (I'm a beginner sorta) are the ones from Twokinds (_search Twokinds in google_) but I don't want to make any crossover of anykind (like Snowed In did).

_So where am I going?_ You ask?

I was thinking of using his character's: personality, love interest(?) and appearance but not their traits nor importance in Twokinds. Just as friends for Leo and Aeris. No crossover.

My only question is: Can I do this?


	2. Daisuke and Sakura

My _Actual _OCs

Ohkay, So thanks for the review (_**singular**_, might I add) So I will now make my own OCs, so don't hate on me and constructive criticism is welcome!

...

Daisuke and Sakura

.

Daisuke Miyazaki

Daisuke is a male, short-hair, cappuccino colored tabby with green eyes and a white stomach. Mostly, he is a very docile and calm cat, but when he sees someone hurting his friends (or stealing his Pocky), his natural instincts and karate training kick in. He is very loyal to his friends and usually takes a very strategic plan when the going gets tough. He is straight-laced, (embarassingly) still a virgin, and is very shy towards Sakura when they are alone. He is also somewhat insecure about his "abilities". As his name implicates, he is from Japan. He is the loving boyfriend of his girlfriend Sakura.

.

Sakura Chua

Sakura is a female, short-hair, red and black striped tigress (hence her name), brown eyes and her stomach is uniform with her hair. She is very energetic and helpful towards her friends, even if they don't need any. She has a caring and loving exterior, but underneath is a paranoid person that worries about everything (and everyone) and has mild schizophrenia (sees things). She says she's originally from China, though she only lived there very briefly before moving to Japan. She is the loving girlfriend of Daisuke.

**Background**

Sakura and Daisuke met each other in Japan when they were five. Since then, they have become best of friends: Middle School, even all years of Highschool. But they were, *ahem*, "late bloomers" and didn't realize their own feelings for each other until their last year. Naturally, many awkward instances ensued and eventually took careful planning from their classmates and a freak confession from each of them on graduation day to resolve their relationship. Naturally, they travelled together to Canada (Toronto) to pursue in the college where Leo and Aeris go.

In short, they are your typical childhood couple, my favorite!


	3. Ryan and Gen

Many thanks to yayleo for help (colors and names) on these OCs!

Ryan McAllister and Genevieve Brooksdale

.

Ryan McAllister

Ryan is an auburn (red-brown) cat with white hands and feet and blue eyes. He is the best friend of Leo, whom he met during high school. He is a very reckless and headstrong character and somewhat a playboy (He says "do 'em until it feels right!"), and, like Leo, loves video games. Aeris thinks he's sort of like Leo, apart from actually being smart. They usually converse over Xbox, playing various games. In times of trouble, he actually has quite insightful ideas, when he's not reckless. When he's not playing with Leo (and sometimes Daisuke), he's with a fellow female collegiate or going to/at one of many parties which the others decline. He still has a soft heart under all that recklessness and playboyness.

.

Genevieve Brooksdale

Genevieve (or Jenny, Gen) is a light yellow cat with white stomach and topaz eyes. She met the group in college (like Sakura and Daisuke), is insanely rich and a major flirt (she attempted to hit on Leo and Daisuke _at the same time_.). She is the one that always has the latest juicy gossip (some of which she starts). Though she is a flirt, she is obsessed with romance. She has innumerable amount of romance novels (none as... _graphic..._ as Aeris' fanfics) back at her apartment, safely hidden from prying eyes. Still she has a good relationship with everyone, apart from Ryan (whom she calls Ry-ry, much to his annoyance). She gets all bubbly and starry-eyed when she starts talking about her one dream, "finding her 'true love'" (Knight in shining armor BS). She is not that academically smart, seeing how she got into the college using money. She is very susceptible to tickling, which the girls enforce when she causes too much trouble. She still searches for her one true love: a caring thoughtful, loving man (large pointy arrow at Ryan). Oh yeah, she's still a virgin somehow...

**Okay that's them all! On with the fanfics!**


End file.
